


克鲁利的奇妙冒险

by lisa_jam



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Brexit, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_jam/pseuds/lisa_jam
Summary: 时间滑向了21世纪，敌基督正在进行人生中第一次重要的三十岁危机，佩珀要竞选英国首相，南极冰盖融化，僵尸袭击了伦敦，无协议脱欧已成定局。第二次天启可能尚未到来，克鲁利还没搞清楚如何用正确的方式对亚茨拉斐尔说那句恶魔从来不会说的话。而天使，天使去了一间Gay吧。





	克鲁利的奇妙冒险

**Author's Note:**

> 一部非典型后天启僵尸公路片

1.

时光如白驹过隙。

其实跟通俗的说法稍有不同，时间并不骑白马，也不骑黑马，或者任何一种颜色的马。（黑马是死亡的专属坐骑。）它可能更像是骑着一头慢悠悠、坦荡荡的巨大象龟，以固有的步调朝着既定的终点前进，这头龟可以是匀速的，也可以是变速的，这完全取决于它的心情，以及它接下来打算吃什么。

相对论研究者们如果早一个世纪知道这一事实，可能会欣喜若狂或者陷入彻底的歇斯底里。不过他们和地球上大多数的人一样，容易被无关紧要的小事分心。而眼下，时间缓缓滑向了21世纪，不是特别慢但也不是特别紧迫。

亚当·杨快要过生日了。

一个十一岁的敌基督写在天堂和地狱那不可言说的伟大计划当中最重要的部分，用粗体大写印出并且底下还标注了两道红杠。一个即将三十岁的敌基督则完完全全不在双方的日程记录上。显然，在当初制定计划时，没有一方考虑过天启之后世界会是什么样子，或者还根本存不存在世界这个东西。制定大计的人从来不会考虑这些细枝末节的繁琐小事。

而如今他们可算是知道了，亚当·杨没有像他们一开始预期的那样成为美国总统，或者驻中东情报专员，或者某个手握核导弹发射权的将军。在天启之后，亚当去读了大学，然后搬到了伦敦。

他成了个作家。

他写了三本书，都是虚构类的。前两本卖的极其惨淡，第三本获得了一波小规模的赞誉，足以帮助他支付接下来半年房租以免于流落街头。他总穿一身黑色，这不能算寻常人的穿衣品味，但也不算太有邪恶潜质。他的栗色卷发仍然和孩童时一样蓬乱而且过长，配上他的胡渣和总是有点脏兮兮的夹克衫，让他有种诗人般的魅力。目前为止，他的一切举止都十分人类。除了狗狗，这只地狱犬已经二十一岁，但仍活泼得如同小狗崽，勤恳地陪伴在亚当身边；不过作为前撒旦之子，他理应为自己保留一些小小的特权。

但现在，亚当的人生正面临一系列重大事件：南极冰盖正在加速融化，他失恋了，而且正在经历中年危机。这三件事在重要度上不分优先次序。

2.

安东尼·J·克鲁利没有想到自己需要持续为神之大敌、诸王的毁灭者、无底深渊的天使、名叫恶龙的猛兽、此界的王子、谎言之父、撒旦之种和黑暗之君提供人生建议。

是的，一开始他和亚茨拉斐尔试图改变天启之时，确实是企图去干涉敌亚当·杨的人生轨迹。尽管到头来他俩发现自己由于一场不可言说的阴差阳错给另一个不相干的男孩当了整整十一年教父，克鲁利某种程度上仍然认为自己对这男孩有未竟的义务。天启后，他们还不时跟亚当见面，有时是单独的，有时候两人一起。亚茨拉斐尔通常会唠唠叨叨跟他谈论些生活和写作方面的事——他丰富的美食体验和珍本书收藏给了亚当不少素材来源。而克鲁利则跟他进行男人之间的谈话。

私底下，克鲁利一直认为自己是他比较偏爱的教父——毕竟他可是有着地狱的血缘。不过他可没打算在一个周四晚上，在苏活区的小酒吧里跟前敌基督谈论感情问题。跟一个恶魔谈论这种话题可不是你通常的选择。但亚当·杨目前为止不算太长的人生里，所遭遇的都是女巫后人、猎物军一等兵、磕嗨的摇滚乐手、沉溺于神秘学的哲学系室友之类的人，所以恶魔没准是他最靠谱的倾诉人选。

“跟一个天使聊这些就太奇怪了，你知道，就像跟神父聊性经验，”亚当仍然语速飞快，在他微醺时尤为如此。

“人十几岁的时候从来不会在意这些事。被甩了又怎么样呢？每个人都知道高中的一切东西都不会长久。但现在我已经三十岁了，不想再谈那种随随便便的恋爱。这就是所谓中年危机吗？”

“我猜这算不上中年危机。这顶多算个，三十岁危机吧。”克鲁利只是说。他都六千岁了。

“我尝试过认真对待这段关系。因为我相信她就是那个女孩，你知道吗？我是说，你这辈子会遇见很多女孩，但是某一时刻，你会有种’就是她’的感觉。你懂这种感觉，对吧？”

克鲁利第一次见到盛在篮子里的敌基督时确实有种这样的感觉。不过这更多来自于他们这类生物对于超自然力的感知。

“但是现在都完了。我搞砸了。我失去她了。甚至没有补救的机会。”亚当戏剧化地停下来，着自己的杯子。在他滔滔不绝期间克鲁利一直都在啜饮杯中跟冥河一样浓的爱尔兰黑啤，此刻终于想起来按照人类的社交礼仪自己应当表达适度的同情。

“她搬走了？”他试探性地问。

“回了纽卡斯尔老家。这差不多就跟去了中国一样！”亚当的做派已经十分伦敦人了，完全忘记了自己的老家下塔德菲尔德基本上就是伦敦周边地图上根本看不见的一个地方。

“所以你们是怎么做到的，克鲁利？维持关系？”

克鲁利突然被啤酒呛到了。这根本不该发生，蛇都没有吞咽反射。

“做——嘶嘶——做什么？”

“就是那个……”亚当比划着。“维持一段长久稳定的浪漫关系？你知道？你跟亚兹拉斐尔？”

“没有人嘶嘶恶魔和天使维持任何关系。”克鲁利立刻说，“我们那叫互惠互利。”他补充道。

“哦……”亚当睁大眼睛，“我还以为你们早把事情整明白了呢，老兄。抱歉。”

过多的同情心。这肯定是天堂方面给他的影响。“不过说实话，都2019年了，在英国这也不算什么稀奇的了。别告诉我你还不知道同性婚姻法的事……”

“听着，你搞错了，年轻人。”克鲁利试图说明一直以来亚茨拉斐尔才是那个被认为比吸了笑气的猴子还gay的人。

“反正，如果那是你的一生所爱，就告诉他，别等下一次天启来临才追悔你错过的东西。”亚当微笑着说，然后一头栽倒在吧台上，不省人事。

“根据官方说法我们不能谈论那个字，你知道的。”克鲁利对着烂醉如泥的敌基督说。

凭着他那不存在的良心发现，克鲁利给侍者变出超过账单金额的酒钱，当然用的是附近某个酒鬼的钱包，然后给亚当叫了一辆出租车——即使对方贵为敌基督和他的教子，也不可以落坐克鲁利的车。

而当他最后终于得以坐进自己的黑色宾利车，被威尔第的《杀手皇后》音乐环绕，克鲁利还在思考为什么他反落得被开导的下场，以及自己究竟是不是真的错过了什么。

3.

这是一个干燥，晴朗的夏季傍晚。伦敦的气温罕见地达到了三十五度。据说在雅典卫城，你如果光着脚在地上走路，就会三度烧伤。五月起西班牙和希腊就起了三次山林大火。

“听说干旱又重新上任了。他们说他在21世纪能派更多用处，厄尔尼诺什么什么的。”亚茨拉斐尔说。“我不太明白婴儿*跟这个有什么关系。你觉得他们是在策划下一次天启吗？”

“不太清楚。我最近很少跟下面联系。”克鲁利难得说了实话。“哈斯塔迷上了推特。”他的词汇量就跟川普差不多简单粗暴，而且具有同样的引战特质。在网络上就可以挑起国家间的战争可方便多了，这让他们没什么时间理睬克鲁利。

他们沿着皮卡迪利广场溜达过去，街边的橱窗里有一排排电视。屏幕上是一位年轻的女性，穿着干练的灰色套装，她的头发像一坨巨大蓬松的乌云，在她发表慷慨激昂的演说时像铠甲一样环绕在周围。

“……当女人延续男人的成功，他们说那是沾了即有成就的光，当她们接手男人的烂摊子，他们就会说她搞砸了。这种先入为主的观念限制女性获得应有的公正评价，而现在，人们又说女首相是造成我们当前局面的原因……”

她的话语被插进来的广告打断，字幕滚动着“为皮平·凯兰崔尔·月之子投一票！”克鲁利琢磨着没准她真能选上首相，毕竟她可是打赢了战争的女人。在亚当那个四人小组里面，他确实一直比较看好这女孩。

“所以你是说，脱欧不是你们这边的主意？”亚茨拉斐尔说。

“花费巨大的力气就为了什么也不做？我觉得这完全就是加百列的作风。”克鲁利指出。

亚兹拉斐尔有点勉强地同意了。他至今还是会在反驳天堂的时候有些迟疑。

自从上一次天启后，他们都不怎么被各自的阵营召唤了。好处是，他们再也没有硬性指标了。坏处是，这就像提前退休一样。而克鲁利勤勤恳恳在创造性邪恶上努力了六千年，实在很难闲下来。

与克鲁利相反，亚茨拉斐尔出奇地表现出积极的态度。踏入21世纪十年后，他终于接受了再也没有人会穿着格子呢出门的事实。在这个炎热的夏天，他只穿着一件奶油色的polo衫和卡其色的裤子，破天荒地没有在脖子上围任何东西，显得格外年轻。

“所以，”克鲁利若无其事地转换话题。“你最近在忙什么？”拜上回跟亚当的酒局所赐，这回跟天使老伙计的会面让他有种莫名其妙的不自在。

“这个嘛，”亚茨拉斐尔一下子高兴起来，“我最近正在练习现代的舞步。”

看来亚茨拉斐尔也跟他一样闲的发慌。“我不知道你在重拾跳舞的爱好。”

“别嘲笑我，老朋友，”亚茨拉斐尔竖起一根手指。“是这样，我在苏活区发现了一间非常不错的男士俱乐部。里面都是一些可爱的年轻绅士。而且周六晚上全部饮料还是半价！”

克鲁利在墨镜后面挑眉。首先，他不知道在苏活区居然还有像样的绅士俱乐部。至少是亚茨拉斐尔那种标准的。“这个俱乐部都干些什么？”

“我相信那些成员都是认真的历史爱好者。他们谈起大卫和约拿，尼禄、哈德良和亚历山大，都头头是道。那里经常扮演主题聚会，上个月他们还搞了一场失乐园主题的盛大变装舞会，翅膀和犄角什么的，虽然要我说，不太符合史实，不过人人都很热情，那些男孩们。”

克鲁利逐渐觉得有些古怪。

“天使，我觉得你应该误会了什么……”

亚茨拉斐尔还在兴头上。“这周末他们想要实践古典竞技场的规则。你知道，就是那种在身上涂上橄榄油的传统运动会，我打算给他们表演一下雅各和天使摔跤那一幕，毕竟由我来示范会比较恰当——”

“亚茨拉斐尔。”克鲁利说。“我认为那个地方不是你以为的那种俱乐部。事实上，肯定不是你会喜欢的那种俱乐部。如果你是要开展流行文化实践，大可以换个地方——”

“哦，别傻了。那个地方充满了爱，克鲁利，”天使郑重地说，“一个充满爱的地方怎么可能是糟糕的地方？”

克鲁利对那个他不能说的字没有资格评论。当然也不是说一间Gay吧对他们这样的超自然生物会有多危险。但是亚茨拉斐尔每周六晚上在眼皮上抹着银色的闪粉，半裸着跟一群人类跳舞的景象不知怎么地让他不适。那天使还习惯管人叫“亲爱的男孩”。

“放心，只要我想，我也能跟上时代潮流的，”天使说，“这两天我得控制点饮食。抱歉今天不能跟你去丽兹了。”他羞涩地一笑，转身离去。

克鲁利今天特别想弄瘫一些电话网络。

*El Niño在西班牙语中指圣婴

4.

“奇拉”真名叫做特里弗·斯通，对外宣称的年龄是二十二岁（他的身份证上写的则是十七岁）。他的头发介于深粉色和鼠灰色之间，取决于他是周几去做的漂染。他已经是“银舌”俱乐部的常客了。这里不算苏活区最有趣的地方，但是相对不那么乱，如果你想要在舞池里尽情甩头，或者只是单纯喝点东西，都是不错的选择。来这里玩的人通常也比较友好，从性感熊男到风骚母0，什么类型的都有。

还有像菲尔先生这样的人。菲尔先生的名字其实叫兹拉……还是埃兹……大家一般只会记得他叫菲尔先生。他不算很注重身材保持的类型，很有可能是穿着棕色毛线背心、跟母亲和猫住在一起的那种深柜，但不知为什么，你很难认真讨厌他。就像是他周围有一种真空屏障，把讨厌这种情绪给完全抽走了。

奇拉发现自己居然能跟他聊上天。真奇怪，他以前一直觉得跟超过三十岁的人聊天就像跟博物馆标本对话似的。也有可能是因为他来之前在洗手间抽了两根大麻。

菲尔先生虽然非常不擅长跳舞，但很乐于学习。他笨拙地试图随音乐节奏摇摆，但效果跟在海里漂泊数月后上岸寻亲的帝企鹅差不多。

“我确实很久没练习了，我上一次试狐步舞的时候结果不是很美满……但是我觉得这几周我在进步，是吗？”他充满希望地说。

“喔，大概吧。”奇拉说。他在想菲尔先生的背带裤是不是很合身。中年男人穿背带裤本来应该是很奇怪的，但菲尔先生有一种和过气装扮融为一体的神奇能力。而且他确实……有几分可爱。如果奇拉有认真上他的A-level课程，他会了解到这种可爱与洛可可时期的壁画安琪儿十分相似。要是他能脱掉衬衫就更棒了。对于Gay吧来说，他穿的有点太多了。

不过菲尔先生浑然未觉。

“你能不能再给我示范一下？你是怎么像刚才那样扭动髋部……”

“我可以换个地方给你仔细示范，比如……卫生间怎么样？”奇拉懒洋洋地告诉他。

“哦，可是你不觉得那场地对于跳舞来说太窄了吗，亲爱的？”

奇拉喜欢听菲尔先生管人叫“亲爱的”，每次他一说，你就会产生一种放松的、暖洋洋的感觉，就跟嗨了差不多。奇拉决定速战速决，他把一只手放在菲尔先生的胸前，勾住他的背带裤。

有人推开俱乐部的大门。

这是一个如同是刚刚从一本过期的《滚石》杂志上走下来的红发男人。他走起路来总是有点东倒西歪，像是不知道如何好好处理那两条大长腿，并且人们很容易注意到他穿着一双铮亮的蛇皮靴。他就那么扭进了“银舌”的大门，一面从左到右扫视了一遍场子。

所有在场的人都自动接收到两个信息：1.他在大晚上戴着墨镜（而他们很快忽略了这个事实）；2.他很性感火辣（但是他们心里有另一种隐秘的小声音，告诉他们这种火辣带着货真价实的硫磺味儿）。

“啊！”菲尔先生说。“……安东尼！”

“你在这呀。”安东尼说。“我找了很多家俱乐部。”

奇拉意识到这个安东尼也是个基佬。他没准是菲尔先生的男朋友，因为菲尔先生抛下他独自来找乐子而不爽。

“你也来跳舞吗，安东尼亲爱的？”菲尔先生问。

“我是来观摩……摔跤表演的。”安东尼说。他透过墨镜审视着奇拉，似乎对他基本上完好地穿着裤子表示满意。“我想确保你安全无误地执行每一个步骤。毕竟摔跤，是很危险的运动。”

“你多虑了，没有什么是一点小奇迹解决不了的，安东尼，”菲尔先生快乐地说。

“我嘶嘶绝不怀疑。如果他一直把他的手放在正确的位置。”安东尼盯着奇拉的手。奇拉有种奇怪的感觉如果他不收回手就会被锋利的东西咬到。

这让他有点不乐意，这些老年人都不懂规矩。“嘿，老兄，”他开口，“要是你想约他，可以排个队，因为我可是先在这的——”

安东尼挑起了红铜色的眉毛。奇拉发现他的指尖突然着了火。他尖叫一声，使劲甩着手。

“克——安东尼！”菲尔先生叫道。火焰熄灭了。“你在干嘛？”

安东尼无辜地耸耸肩。“我干什么了？”

菲尔先生皱眉。“他才十七岁！你对一个孩子在做什么？”

“哈，所以你现在喜欢上新鲜血液*了？” 安东尼哼道，与此同时奇拉说，“你怎么知道我几岁？”

(*young blood)

“你把我形容得像个吸血鬼。你明明知道那是——是你们那一方的爱好！”菲尔先生无视了奇拉的问题。

“我们对血没有兴趣。那是撒旦教徒搞出来的误会。”安东尼不耐烦地说。“你啥时候才能意识到这里不是一个跳舞俱乐部？”

“哦，别开玩笑了！这里当然是一个跳舞俱乐部！不然这些人都在干什么？”菲尔先生朝着舞池里醉醺醺的半裸人群挥手。

而奇拉成功在惊吓后逐渐恢复了部分清醒。他叉起了腰。“听着，我不知道你们那代人。我本来是想给你吸一发的，但如果你们现在决定玩三人行，最好快点搞清楚去哪干这档子事，不然今晚我大可以找点别的乐子。”他指着菲尔先生，然后朝安东尼抛了个媚眼。“不过先说好了。要戴套。”

菲尔先生瞪着他。然后瞪着安东尼。

“要。要什么。”

安东尼一脸忍受着巨大痛苦的样子，叹了口气。

“早就告诉过你了。”他干巴巴地说。

5.

让我们倒回今天上午。国王十字车站。

亚当·杨站在大厅一角，反复嚼着烟头。狗狗对路边的垃圾桶很感兴趣，亚当必须全力拉住牵绳才能阻止它去吃里面剩下的披萨饼皮。

“坐上下一班火车，去敲她的门，告诉她。你他妈的搞定了一次天启。这有什么难的？”

他对自己说。狗狗欢快地汪了一声。

亚当抓了抓头发，把烟丢进垃圾桶。他和狗狗小跑着冲向月台，在乘务员冷若冰霜的脸色中跳上车厢，正好赶上发车的最后提示声。

“不好意思。我有点看不懂这个时刻表。”

亚当抬起头。车厢过道里站着个看起来跟他差不多年纪的男人，高大、干瘦，一头黑发过早地出现了谢顶的倾向。他手里举着的皱巴巴的时刻表和口音说明他是个美国人。“我等的那班车延误了四十分钟，站台的人说我可以换一趟车。但是这个换乘时间实在让人困惑……”

“你要去哪里？”亚当问。

“呃。多佛？”

“朋友，你坐错方向了。”亚当说。“这辆车是往北开的。”

“哦。”美国人说。“该死。”他愁眉苦脸地看着窗外后退的青绿色原野。

亚当耸耸肩，他非常适应意外。他的人生可以说由诸多意外组成。“看来我们直到下一站停靠前都得当同伴啦。”他主动伸出手。“我是亚当。你叫什么？”

“我叫沃洛克。”那个美国人说。

沃洛克·道林，现年也是三十岁，他做了世界上最没有想象力的职业之一：注册会计师。亚当的朋友温斯利戴也是会计，但他在下塔德菲尔德本地的会计事务所工作，公司算上他爸才五个员工。而沃洛克就职于德勤，除了坐在俯瞰曼哈顿天际线的办公室里，他还经常在世界各地出差。比如说这个月，他就在伦敦驻扎，而今天是他休假的日子。他本来想去看看美丽的白色悬崖散散心，现在却被困在了一辆北上的列车上。他不喜欢狗，因为他对狗毛过敏。还有花粉。还有灰尘。

“你一定去过很多地方。”亚当说。与此同时，狗狗坐在他腿上不赞同地看着沃洛克。

“说实在的，也没什么特别值得一提的地方。”沃洛克小心地攥着纸巾，因为他就是这样一个除了数字对什么都提不起兴趣的人，这也是为什么他是个不错的会计师。亚当问他去过最远的地方是哪里。沃洛克想了想。

“应该是一个叫米吉多的地方。可能在中东？我小时候家人带我去度过假。”

“那里看起来什么样？”

“都是沙子。非常无聊。我只记得当时有个特别差劲的导游。”沃洛克挥挥手。“别提那个了。你说你是个小说家？你都写什么类型的书？”

“哦，都是幻想类的，你知道，就像大魔法师啦，碟形世界啦……”亚当说，在收到一个困惑的眼神以后改口，“星球大战？”

沃洛克的脸色稍微明朗。“酷。跟我讲讲你写的那些故事。”

亚当笑了。这是那种下塔德菲尔德人民司空见惯并且神经为之一紧的笑容。

“事实上，我正在构思一本新的小说。是那种典型的后天启设定，你知道，核打击什么的，然后在伦敦……”

6.

……而在伦敦，一个僵尸正从泰晤士河堤爬上来。

R·P·泰勒先生正推着他八个月大的小外孙女玛丽在泰晤士河边散步。说起来，这都要怪他的女儿，泰勒小姐，现在是安德森夫人，和她的新婚丈夫，安德森先生。他们不愿像其他本分人家一样，在下塔德菲尔德买房子，却非要在伦敦租房住。

为了看望他可爱的孙女，R·P·泰勒先生每次月不得不亲自驱车，花五小时穿过出奇拥堵的M25环形公路来到伦敦。这里的本地人说起话来拿腔拿调，东西贵的令人发指。上帝他老人家根本不该允许这种物价出现。还有意大利佬！

他真看不出来待在乡下有什么不好的。比方说，他们就有麦当劳。

他们路过了圣保罗大教堂，正准备走上千禧桥，小婴儿好奇地从手推车上左右张望，嘴里咿咿呀呀。R·P·泰勒先生一眼就看见了那个僵尸。

它从堤岸边的阶梯上晃晃悠悠地爬上来，身上还挂着水藻。婴儿玛丽用一根手指指着它，说：“噗噗。”

僵尸对她张开嘴。它的下巴掉了下来，摔碎在地上。R·P·泰勒先生拉下婴儿车的挡板，遮住玛丽的视线，然后高傲地从它面前转身离开。

“现在的年轻人。”他边走边愤怒地说。“Cosplay！这比那些朋克还糟糕。”

7.

让我们回到银舌俱乐部，当下。

亚茨拉斐尔简直不敢相信。“你就是想看我出洋相！”

“是你自己坚持要来的！”克鲁利辩解。“我以为你都来了一个多月了，也应该明白过来了。这里基本就跟尼禄的派对一个样！”

“你知道我对这些现代的俗语掌握不精！谁知道彩虹现在是这个意思？——我没有不尊重你们的意思，”亚茨拉斐尔扭头对奇拉说。“但是我可以保证对你们这个种族可从来没有过那样的冲动。就像对着白鹤芋发情一样！看在天堂的份上！”

“是吗？从来没有过？”克鲁利问。

“你什么意思。”亚茨拉斐尔防备地说。“我当然爱人类。但那是……不同性质的爱！”

“但是你从来没有……好奇过？”克鲁利小心地措辞。“我是说，我不知道，也许对其他什么天使？”他非常不快地联想起加百列那死鱼一样的紫色眼珠。那家伙的身材倒确实比地狱的家伙保持得好多了——毕竟懒惰在他们这一边。米迦勒好像也不错。那个高傲的混蛋。“这些年你不可能没有过吧？”

亚茨拉斐尔现在开始困惑了。“你在说什么？”

“我是说你有没有嘶嘶和他们——”

“嘿。”一个低沉的声音打断他们。一个深色皮肤的大块头男人叉着腰低头瞪着他们。他身后站着半个酒吧的人，或跃跃欲试，或迷迷糊糊。“如果你们是那种大惊小怪的恐同垃圾，这里不欢迎你们。”

亚茨拉斐尔还试图讲道理。“我不明白你所指为何，年轻人——”

有人朝他们丢过来一个啤酒杯。

克鲁利打了个响指，啤酒在半空中变成了纷纷扬扬的金色闪粉。闪粉落了亚茨拉斐尔一头一脸。

“拜托，不是吧，”亚茨拉斐尔说。

“爱战胜一切！”人群中某处爆发出喊声。“我非常赞同这一句。”亚茨拉斐尔对着黑压压一片冲过来的人群说，然后他就被吞没了。一时间舞池里就跟丢了烟花一样热闹（偶尔确实冒出两朵真烟花，因为亚茨拉斐尔在变形术上实在没有什么创意）。

克鲁利在人群中左躲右闪，他没有很担心亚茨拉斐尔的安危，一群醉得找不到自己脚趾的Gay还不至于能把他怎么样。他正在思考天使的发言。

你可以说亚茨拉斐尔喜欢人类。这差不多就跟看到还没断奶的小猫小狗时发出“嗷”的声音一样，是一种反射动作。但某种具体的，激情的，形而下的爱……不管怎么样，天堂把他们创造出来肯定主要不是为了这个，而是为了传达主的旨意，口信，看门，吹号，诸如此类。

克鲁利不确定自己为什么要在意，即使亚茨拉斐尔对他的天使同僚们没有兴趣，也不是说克鲁利具备那种能力，而且跟一个神圣超自然物搞上会不会导致非实体化，这种事根本就没有被验证过。更何况亚茨拉斐尔从没说想——要他。他会这么想完全是因为敌基督在他脑中种下了一个念头，这家伙快把克鲁利的活干得比克鲁利自己更好了。他跨过一个满脸通红的小伙子，让两个人脚下打滑撞在一起，一边漫不经心地完成这一连串想法。

问题是——恶魔不是论证的大师，他们更倾向于让别人来烦恼这个，这就是为什么他们的官僚体系特别草率。

“克鲁利！”舞池某处，亚茨拉斐尔尖声叫道，完全忘记了假名这回事。

——问题是，克鲁利到底想要啥？

就在这一刻，奇拉终于看到了僵尸。

那个僵尸穿的和俱乐部里大部分人差不多，破破烂烂的，只不过它的肤色更加接近腐殖质一些。在迪斯科灯光变幻下，需要一点时间才能把它和别的人区分开来。僵尸正饶有兴致地看着奇拉的脑袋，然后张开它黑洞洞的嘴巴。

奇拉尖叫一声，昏了过去。

僵尸抓住他软绵绵的身躯，准备啃掉他的脑袋。亚茨拉斐尔一挥手，僵尸的脑袋变成了一丛苦菊花。它摔倒在地。

天使及时把昏迷的奇拉拖开。“这是怎么一回事——”

另一个僵尸从他们身后扑来，克鲁利完全不顾他长了几节脊椎，灵活地躲过了攻击，同时让它跌断了脖子。更多的僵尸从窗户和门口摇摇晃晃地走进来。俱乐部里的大多数人终于意识到了这些超自然生物正在入侵舞池，场面终于可以真正意义上说是群魔乱舞了。

“克鲁利！”亚茨拉斐尔艰难地朝他挤过来。

“那个不是我。”克鲁利说。“我又没权限调动超自然大军！你得是地狱公爵才能这么做！”

“那是谁在做这事？”亚茨拉斐尔的脸色在聚光灯下呈现出一种超自然的苍白，“这难道是第二次天启吗？”

8.

伦敦北部某处。

那辆火车在行使了短短半小时后，就逐渐减速，最后完全停了下来。在广播里通知了前方故障需要等待检修后，乘客们就再也没有后续的消息了。作为地道的英国人，他们听天由命地接受了这个现实，转而把精力用到在手机上玩纸牌游戏或者刷推特。

而现在，六小时后，亚当和沃洛克发现他们来到了距离伦敦十五英里的一个小站，手机彻底没电了。站台四周开阔的旷野上除了羊群和一个饮料贩卖机，什么也没有。一个干巴巴的列车员告诉他们需要在原地等待列车调度，然后就消失了。亚当在贩卖机买了一袋糖豆和两罐咖啡，拿回火车上。

“我敢说肯定是克鲁利的发明。”他自言自语。“列车调度。”

“你说啥？”

“没什么，”亚当递给他一罐咖啡。“要来点儿吗？”

沃洛克满心感激地接下。“我们还要等多久？我可不记得英国是这样的了。以前的公共交通好像更准时一些。”

“你之前就来过英国啊？”

“我小时候我们家在伦敦住了一阵。我们的房子后面有一座花园。后来我父亲决定退休回国养老，我们就搬回美国了。”

亚当没有试着估算一座在伦敦的花园别墅价值多少。“那你们家有，管家什么的吗？”

“有的，威廉姆斯先生说话活像是从唐顿庄园来的——年纪也像。我记得还有一个威尔士园丁，和一个保姆。说不上她是哪儿人，反正肯定不是英国人。”沃洛克一脸严肃，“我很确定她养了条蛇。”

亚当觉得她可能并不是外国人，只是又一个隐藏身份的女巫。

“听起来你过着王子的生活，老兄。”

“也没有听上去那么好啦。你到哪儿都有一个安保人员盯着。我小时候连狗都不能养。我一直超想有只小狗的。不过后来我发现自己对狗毛过敏，所以。”沃洛克瞄了一眼狗狗，耸耸肩。亚当似乎心里又平衡一点了，因为他有世界上最棒的地狱犬做宠物。

沃洛克今天处于他最健谈的状态。“再说说你的小说吧。听起来挺有意思的。后面发生了什么？”

“好吧，我说到哪儿了？”

沃洛克皱着鼻子回忆：“你刚才说有一个僵尸和一个魔鬼……”

“是一个天使和一个恶魔。”亚当更正。

“我不明白。”沃洛克说。“这是《凶兆》那种恐怖片吗？”

“呃。不是的。”亚当随口解释。“他们有点像是，有超自然力的人类。就像X战警。他们就像隶属敌对国家的两个特工，有时候又因为某个共同的目标不得不一起合作。”

沃洛克试图让话题回到他熟悉的领域。毕竟他对打僵尸更了解些。“所以这两个超自然特工——他们是要合力干掉僵尸吗？”

“没错。”亚当说，“所以当他们两个回到变成废墟的伦敦，发现整座城市到处都是僵尸……”

9.

对付僵尸有一点很麻烦。它们倒下了还会爬起来，简直没完没了，除非它们的脑袋跟身体彻底分家。而且你不能简简单单把它们用奇迹弄走。因为技术上来说这是一个管辖范围问题。天堂负责处理那些视觉效果比较壮观的，像瘟疫啊，蝗灾啊，落鱼如雨啊，海中巨妖啊。而地狱的权责管理向来很混乱，从来没人搞懂是谁负责地狱犬，谁负责重大谋杀。

所以克鲁利拿着他昂贵的超前款iphoneXI打了一轮电话，得到的只有一堆含糊不清的互相推脱和别西卜的咒骂“再敢打嗡我的电话我就把你嗡头朝下在九层地狱最底端灼烤，贱人！”与此同时，亚茨拉斐尔正指挥人们从消防通道离开。“跟着绿色标志走——排成队，遵守秩序，一个个来！”

“终于清静些了，说实话我还是不怎么欣赏的了现代音乐。”亚茨拉斐尔看着空空荡荡的舞池，一本正经地清清嗓子。“现在我们怎么办？”

“这不是地狱的手笔。”克鲁利说。“别西卜太抠门了，做不出这种事。”

“那我想此刻地球上只有一人能担起此等重任了。”天使叹了口气。“你最近见到亚当了吗？”

“见过一面。”克鲁利当然不能说那天他们一起大谈感情问题。“他有点醉。”

“没人说过天启之后他的能力还能产生这样的影响……他最近是不是有什么烦心事？压力过大？可怜的孩子。”亚茨拉斐尔说，“哦，说起来他快生日了吧？我还没决定好给他买什么礼物。”

“说真的你在眼下担心这事？还有你不可以再给亚当买益智解谜玩具了。他都三十岁了！诺亚在这个岁数都当外公了！”

“我又不是故意的——谁让人类每年都要过一次生日？也实在太快了！”

“就送他一本你最不喜欢的预言书不就行了，他对那些神秘学玩意儿挺感兴趣的。”

“如果我不喜欢为什么要收藏它们？”天使很不情愿地说。“我会再想想的。你不能用你那个什么，聪明的电话，打给他，问问他是怎么回事吗？”

克鲁利翻了个白眼。“早就打过了。他关机了。”

外面传来一阵尖叫。

“天堂啊，路上还有更多这玩意儿。”克鲁利往窗外望了一眼，“看来我们得亲自去他家一趟。我的车就在街对面。”

亚茨拉斐尔一打响指，手中出现了一把锈迹斑斑的古老长剑。“我猜，眼下只能用最古老的方法了。”他朝剑吹了一口气，它像火把一样熊熊燃烧起来。

这回换克鲁利瞪眼了。“你带着炎剑来酒吧干嘛？打算砍一两个心情不好的醉汉？”

“我，嗯，其实我这几年一直随身带着它呢。”亚茨拉斐尔不好意思地说。

克鲁利这下两边眉毛都跳起来了。“一直？就算在你去特易购买长棍面包的时候？”

天使微微脸红了。“说到底，上一次不还是你扮成我把它从天堂总部顺出来的吗！有了上回的经历，我怎么知道米迦勒或哈斯塔不会伪装推着购物车的大妈突然跳出来捅你一刀？”

克鲁利从来不喜欢亲自杀死什么东西，那太……中世纪了。但老好人亚茨拉斐尔竟然随时准备拔剑为他决斗，这让他着实轻微地被感动了，甚至有点受宠若惊。

“我来开路。”亚茨拉斐尔一脸坚决地双手握着剑，“别离开我身边，克鲁利！”

“喔，”克鲁利说，他还在回味着这感觉，亚茨拉斐尔已经踹开了俱乐部的大门。果然，一堆晃晃悠悠的僵尸正在恐吓路人。见到这两个新目标，它们纷纷张开大嘴，流着口水。

“我真的很不擅长使用这个。”天使说，一边举起炎剑，流畅地砍掉了一个僵尸脑袋。

“好极了，至少这次你不会再提醒我别超速之类的鬼话了吧。”克鲁利缩在他后边。

他们一前一后地大步冲出去。

10.

公寓管理员拜尔先生充满警惕。他六十三岁了，与太太分居十年，一只膝盖时好时坏，平时全部的生活就是通过大门和前厅的摄像头监视这栋公寓里的所有住户。他知道哪个人哪天把塑料瓶丢在了厨余垃圾里面，也知道谁在半夜点了泰式花生咖喱外卖。如果哪天这栋楼里发生谋杀案，拜尔先生一定会是最佳证人，他能够精确复述出每个人在公寓停留到几点几分。可惜他至今还没有得到表现的机会。而今晚，拜尔先生尤为激动，因为公寓来了两个陌生人，而且浑身上下贴满了“可疑”的标签。

这两人匆匆忙忙推开大门就被他盯上了。拜尔先生没有理会街上的骚动，这里毗邻酒吧街，一到晚上什么疯子都有。那个穿黑西装的看起来就像个瘾君子，拜尔先生打赌他在大晚上戴墨镜肯定是为了遮住充血的眼睛。另外一个则是穿背带裤的基佬，他手里拿着个像铁条一样的东西。

他们俩就这么一前一后进了公寓，直奔电梯间，而拜尔先生被一种前所未有的即将有要事发生的强烈预兆所感染，以至于他超越了自己，离开了一楼他那间小屋，住着手杖悄悄跟在他们后面上了楼梯，一路来到公寓顶层。

两个男人在4A的门口站定。那里住着亚当·杨，一个自由职业者/无业游民，已经搬进那间屋子两年了。平时他家就总有访客在奇奇怪怪的时间点进出。拜尔先生早就认定他不是什么正经人。

黑西装率先按响门铃。

“亚当！开门！亚当！”

难不成他们其实是来讨债的黑手党？拜尔先生现在又不太确定了。现在有基佬黑手党吗？

“没时间了，”黑西装对另一个同伴说。后者咳了一下。“好吧。但是我仍要强调在一般情况下你这么做很不礼貌——”

“快打开，你这个蠢货。”黑西装冲着门说了一句，它发出咔哒一声，向内弹开了。“没必要恶语相向，克鲁利。”那个穿背带裤的责怪道。他跟着走了进去，一道光线随着他的脚步照亮了黑暗的室内。

拜尔先生听见他拉长声音喊道：“亚当——我们很抱歉贸然拜访，不过现在是紧急情况，孩子。”

“你知道你造成了什么样的乱子吗？”黑西装说。然后一阵噪音，好像他们撞到了什么东西。“那是什么！”“恭喜你刚刚谋杀了一个扫地机器人。”“我不是故意的——什么是扫地机器人？”

拜尔先生不知不觉越靠越近，把身体倚到了门框上。

“他不在。”过了一会黑西装说，“那地狱犬也不在。”

“这不可能。他是故意谋划的这一切？难道这么多年过去后，还是你们这边对他的影响起了作用？”

“我觉得不像。我打赌每个人在某些特别不顺的时刻都多少会有些毁灭的念头吧，比如星期一下午。”

“那我们究竟该去哪儿找他？你说我们两边会察觉到这种异象吗……”

拜尔先生听到这里，越发肯定这两人是黑手党，他琢磨着是不是该回自己的屋报警。他挪动一下，却踩到了地上的扫地机器人，弄出了不小动静。

“什么人？”一道光朝他射来，拜尔先生仿佛看到了墙壁上一闪而过巨大翅膀的投影。那个满头白金色卷发的背带裤男人朝他走过来，一只手还捏着那根铁棍。他说话声调又尖又细，高得奇怪，“您是他的邻居吗？”

拜尔先生踉跄着后退，虚张声势地举起手杖。“你奈何不了我！基佬！”

黑西装摘下墨镜朝他看了一眼。_哦老天啊他的眼睛——_

拜尔先生突然一动也不能动了，只有一双眼珠还在不停乱转。

“说真的，为什么他们从来不肯好好听你说话？”那个背带裤基佬抱怨道。“哪怕是在面对真正的奇迹的时候？”

“肯定是巴别塔那时留下的后遗症。我就跟你说会后悔的。”黑西装提醒他。

“我那时是奉命行事。”背带裤不高兴地说。“算了，先问正事。”他转向拜尔先生。“很抱歉给你造成不便，可敬的先生，不过你是否知道住在4A的亚当·杨先生现在人在何处？他最近在家吗？”

“早上就出去了。带着那条小狗崽子。他背着背包，好像是要去旅行。”拜尔先生的嘴自动回答。“我从监控里看到他把一张火车票放进口袋。”

“看！还是他们人类最会侦察人类！”背带裤满意地说。而黑西装则似乎顿悟了什么。“对了！我估计是那个——纽卡斯尔。他上次提过。”

“他去纽卡斯尔干什么？”背带裤怀疑地说。

“这事说来话长。我们待在这也没用，上车再说吧。”黑西装风风火火地把他的同伴拽进电梯。在门合上前，背带裤挣扎着探出脑袋，快速但友好地对拜尔先生说：“别担心！你会做个美梦然后在明天早上醒来，梦里绝对没有什么天使、恶魔和僵尸！”拜尔先生想说什么，但他除了眼珠子外的其他部分还未恢复行动力。

“叮”的一声，电梯门关上了。

11.

“好吧，这简直没完没了。”克鲁利说。他俩现在站在泰晤士河边上。僵尸仍然不时地冒出来，但是两人多少有点厌倦了。亚茨拉斐尔一路像个不记得怎么使剑的天使一样披荆斩棘。显然这玩意就像自行车，一旦掌握了剩下你只需要本能反应。克鲁利也放弃了对宾利车的坚持，结果证明用燃烧着地狱之火的车轮碾压僵尸有奇效。他用尽全力想象没有被粘液和肉块玷污的车身。

他们抬头看见一家直升飞机正当空飞过，一路投下雪亮的探照灯光。

“克鲁利……那个是大八爪鱼吗？”亚茨拉斐尔说。他们看着一个巨大的多足生物从泰晤士河冒出来，正好奇地伸出一条触手探索着伦敦眼，无视摩天轮上此起彼伏的尖叫。“这一天真是越来越怪异了。”

“也许吧。”克鲁利心不在焉地说。“所以现在我们得面对现实了。我们砍不完僵尸，我们也找不到亚当。现在出发去半人马座还来得及吗？”

“克鲁利！我们不可能在现在这个节骨眼去任何地方。”亚茨拉斐尔责怪地说。他停顿了下。“你不觉得我们应该试着联系……各自的上家？”

“在他们把我们开除差不多二十年后？”克鲁利哼道。“我们该说什么？不好意思，根据各种可信迹象，我们推断敌基督正在不小心第二次造成天启，但我们相信他完全会及时恢复理智。醒醒吧，我们现在做什么都起不了任何作用。”

“我不觉得这是天启。”亚茨拉斐尔镇定地说。

“什么？”

“我不觉得这是亚当想要毁灭世界——不管是有意识还是无意识的。”天使重复道。“因为我相信亚当。他对这片地方有着深沉的爱。他太爱这个世界了，所以不可能真的有毁灭它的念头。”

“你凭什么这样相信？爱有什么伟大的力量？”克鲁利忍不住说。

“因为这是你让我弄明白的。”亚茨拉斐尔转头看向他。“你爱人类，克鲁利，你喜爱这个世界。当他们把敌基督交给你的时候，你不惜千方百计避免天启发生。你甚至说服我跟你一块去违抗那不可言说的大计。没有什么比这更伟大、更让人惊奇的了。”

克鲁利哑口无言了。

一个可悲的事实是，无论祂在创造世界时是怎么考虑的，最后不管天堂还是地狱都没有留下创造力。克鲁利非常确信加百列连一茶匙的想象力都不具备。而恶魔们基本上从中世纪就停滞不前了。但在这漫长的六千年里，克鲁利逐渐意识到，只有亚茨拉斐尔这个小小的权天使总能够出其不意地给他惊喜。

他是第一个把炎剑送给人类的天使，也是唯一一个，是第一个喜欢上寿司的天使，第一个在巴黎暴动前夕把自己弄进监狱的天使，也是第一个千方百计阻止一名恶魔自杀的同时，主动把圣水装在保温杯里当做礼物送给克鲁利的天使。

他是一个奇迹。

一个慢慢吞吞、大惊小怪、钟爱格子呢、只属于克鲁利的奇迹。

克鲁利可以接受世界终结这个设定。在天堂地狱双方心照不宣共用的那张日程表上，世界必然终结于某种复杂而冗长的纸牌游戏的终点，可能更像一个人玩的麻将。

但他不明白为什么世界应该终结于现在，此时此刻，这个罕见的美好而过于炎热的英格兰夏季，他还未对亚茨拉斐尔说出那句话的时候。

他意识到他不必等。就像亚当说的，还等什么，地狱之门第三次打开的时候吗？

所以他决定说。

“天使。亚茨拉斐尔。咳。既然都到这个时候了。我想——有句话我得告诉你。”

“什么，克鲁利？”亚茨拉斐尔好奇地看他摘下了墨镜，把弄着镜腿。

“我是说——我想说很久了，大概有几千年了吧。”

“克鲁利，你到底想说什么？”

“我是说我嘶嘶爱你。”

克鲁利发现他可以轻轻松松地说这句话。没有地狱业火。没有骑着幽灵马咆哮的戒灵。没有该死的撒旦本尊来阻止他。说出这句话并不让他感觉变得更神圣或者邪恶一点，只是非常像他自己。

而亚茨拉斐尔看着他的眼神，那种眼神……克鲁利见过星辰最初被创造时焕发出的光芒，而他此刻发现自己一直以来从未失去过那种光芒。

“哦，你这个傻男孩，”天使充满暖意地说。“我当然知道你爱我。我一直能感受到。”

12.

伦敦郊外某处的不知名小站。

亚当和沃洛克仍然被困在这里。他们坐在展台的长椅上，狗狗在地上打盹。一个闷闷不乐的女乘务员不时从她的小办公室探出头来怀疑地打量他们。

当咖啡和糖豆都消耗完毕，他们便买空了售货机里的啤酒，因此出现了如下对话。

“所以——最后怎么样了？”沃洛克打了个嗝。“他们干掉了辐射造成的变异僵尸和大八爪鱼……然后他们又发现了核弹头？”

“没错。”亚当兴奋地说，“他们发现了这个沉睡的弹头，此时地表已经没有国家拥有这种武器，而地球的命运就决定在他们手里了。”

沃洛克一脸沉思。“其实……我不太明白这个故事到底想说些什么，真的。”

“这是个困境。”亚当喝了一大口啤酒，抹了抹嘴，“因为——因为他们知道如果带着这个武器回任何一方复命，都会造成巨大的损伤，而他们并不想真的毁灭世界。他们非常欣赏彼此的能力，而且他们合作时总能达成最好的结局。所以，他们是否要背叛彼此，打破长久以来默认的协定呢？”

“所以，”沃洛克总结，“这是个爱情故事。”

“没错，这是个爱情故事。”

沃洛克仰头喝干了他的啤酒。然后笃定地抬起头，对着错误的方向开口。“我觉得有人已经搞出过这样的电影了。”他说，“埃德加·赖特，或者盖·里奇。”

亚当一下子泄气了。“哦，是吗。反正我也没打算真这么写。就知道太老套了。我都已经拖着一个月没有回复编辑了，一直没决定好该交什么样的大纲。”

承认这一点通常来说很难，但是在你微醉的情况下，一切都像热刀切黄油一样顺滑利落。

“因为我突然意识到我都三十岁了，除了过剩的想象力，基本上一事无成。我不像那些有远大志向的同龄人那样，拥有闪亮的跑车和五个卧室的别墅，或者成为了跨国集团CEO或总统什么的。”

“这也没什么大不了的，真的。”沃洛克拍拍他的肩膀，“我小时候保姆还叫我去当地狱君王呢。现在想来她可能真是个人物。”

“亚当·杨，亚当·杨，有一位亚当·杨在吗。”一个干巴巴的声音说。

那个戴眼镜的女乘务员又出现了，她一只手举着座机电话筒。亚当摇摇晃晃地站起来，走到那间狭小的办公室，从她手里接过话筒。

“亚当。”佩珀的声音从电话那端传来。“可算找到你了。你跑到这地方做什么？害我还得在MI5托关系才追到你的下落。”

“嗨，佩珀。”亚当傻乎乎地笑。“你怎么打来了？以为你忙着呢，上次我们在下塔德菲尔德聚会你也没空来——”

“为什么僵尸会在特拉法加广场出现？”佩珀打断他。

“啥？”亚当清醒了一点。

“Youtube上到处都是。还有巨型八爪鱼。很多人把这当做快闪。还有人以为是激进环保主义者的抗议呢，谢天谢地。”

“喔，这个嘛。”亚当支支吾吾。“我喝了点小酒。而且我失恋了？”

“你都失恋一个多月了。连布莱恩都知道了！”佩珀深吸了口气。“听着，亚当，作为一个性别平权的推动者，我完全可以理解并支持你们男性也会多愁善感犹豫不决情绪起伏，真的，不过作为你的死党，我要告诉你：快像个男人一样把这该死的失恋问题解决了。”

亚当听到她的竞选助理在一旁小声提醒她注意用词。但佩珀没有理会。

“万事万物都有终结，亚当，就像他妈的脱欧法案。我们现在是成年人了，不能幻想一场从天而降的奇迹来解决一切烦恼。不管结局如何，你都必须去面对它。这才是生活。”

“呃，佩珀……”

“去解决它。还有僵尸！”她说，挂断了电话。

“那是谁？”沃洛克倚在办公室门口，迷迷瞪瞪地问。

“下一任首相，我希望。”亚当随口说，“事实上……我觉得她是对的。在原地等待毫无益处。我们应该有所行动！”他突然之间产生了一股久违的积极和行动力。

“啥？”沃洛克说。

亚当已经走过去从长椅上拿起背包。“我们应当现在就出发！先想办法离开这里。你会骑马吗？”

“马？”沃洛克脸上发青。他对马也过敏。“还是骑自行车吧，我觉得。至少我们足够清醒可以骑车。”亚当赶紧说。这是个声明。酒精从他们的身体里褪去，他们也不再感受到长时间坐在硬板凳上的肌肉酸痛。

“我们可以骑车到达离这里最近的镇子，在那寻找替换的交通工具。”

果然，他们奇迹般地在车站门外的篱笆旁发现了两架共用自行车。（“完全免费，无需归还，”车座后面一个字迹模糊的可疑贴纸写道）两个三十岁的男人骑上自行车，在轻快的车铃声中朝黑暗快速驶去。一只地狱犬跟在他们身后。

13.

而此时此刻，在伦敦，僵尸和其他奇异现象正在悄无声息地消退。而天使和恶魔完全忘记了他们还有疑似第二次天启要操心。他们正忙着交换更加物理性的接触。

克鲁利原本以为他们从天堂堕落，多少会失去一些能力，比如爱，比如同情，比如希望。但显然天使和恶魔除了翅膀的整齐度略有区别，在其他方面别无二致。而他们在很多生理结构和功能上与人类也没有太大的区别。

他们吻得远超过了必要的时间，但是他们双方都并不真的需要换气。从他们身上溢出了一些爱，以至于路边的鸽子、老鼠和行人突然开始两两相拥在一起，也不管那些生物究竟是何种性别。

这一小波局部高浓度的爱造成了伦敦外围地区的轻度烦躁情绪大规模扩散。一百二十名旅客终于不堪漫长的等待，满怀对工党的愤怒，踏过田野。羊群咩咩乱叫，四下逃散。

此事连本地的小报都没有刊登。因为明天早上，所有人都会被铺天盖地的首相大选结果新闻夺取注意力。

在黑暗的田野中骑行半小时后，我们的前敌基督和曾被误会成敌基督的普通人终于到达了一座像样一点的小镇。他们在此友好地分道扬镳。

亚当满心希望地坐上了一班辗转向纽卡斯尔开去的长途巴士。沃洛克则搭上了一辆返回伦敦的出租车，决定这两周内别再把休假用在市区酒吧之外的地方。

他们都指望着明天一觉醒来，世界会变成一个完全不同的地方。但其实他们都心知肚明，一切还是会照着原来的样子继续下去，除非有人能弄明白那只巨大象龟的脑子里到底在想着什么。

（它在想莴苣叶。）

14.

有人说爱是一场奇妙的冒险。克鲁利拒绝对此发表评论。

“不过克鲁利，什么是戒灵？”

“哦，别管了。”克鲁利说。“回到床上来。”

他们继续讨论星辰如何被创造。

-完-


End file.
